


Turnabout is Fair Play

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has issues with what happened between him and Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Anonymous Kink Meme II](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html). Prompt: “Adam/Hiro "let's see how YOU like it" asphyxiation play”

**Title:** Turnabout is Fair Play  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Adam/Hiro  
 **Warning:** Asphyxiation play. Do not try this at home. Unless you have the power of rapid cellular regeneration. Then do whatever.  
 **Author’s note:** Written for the [Anonymous Kink Meme II](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html). Prompt: “Adam/Hiro "let's see how YOU like it" asphyxiation play”  
 **Summary:** Adam has issues with what happened between him and Hiro.

  
  
[](http://s562.photobucket.com/albums/ss62/HSFAWinter2009/?action=view&current=section3_002adamhironc17.png)  
“It was only a few weeks!” Hiro protested.

 

“It felt like years,” Adam said tightly. He lifted his glass, swirled the amber liquid around once, twice, and set it back on the table beside him. “You have no idea.”

 

“I can imagine. Did imagine.”

 

Adam pounced, knocking Hiro out of his chair and shoving him onto his back. Hiro didn’t resist. “You _imagined_?” He switched to Japanese. He’d never gotten rusty, despite all the languages he’d learned since. He still understood it perfectly, still dreamed in Japanese sometimes. And he wanted to hear Hiro’s explanation without hiding behind a language barrier. He wanted the truth. “Tell me what you _imagined,_ oh mighty hero.”

 

“I imagined you were scared.”

 

Adam hit him in the stomach. Hiro grunted in pain, but he didn’t try to fight Adam off, and he didn’t retaliate. Adam kissed him, more of an attack than an expression of tenderness, before pulling away and saying, “Go on.”

 

“I imagined you were scared,” Hiro said. “And that you hated me more than ever. That when you were down there in the darkness, you were cursing my name.”

 

“Is that so different from how things were before you put me in the ground?”

 

“This time, I deserved it,” Hiro whispered. He craned his neck, reaching up for a kiss. Adam let their lips touch, but barely. He wanted the rest of the story. Hiro laid his head back and sighed. “I did it out of revenge, in anger. I don’t deserve to call myself a hero.”

 

“No. You don’t.” Adam leaned closer and kissed Hiro, thoroughly this time. He didn’t break contact until he felt that pinch in his lungs that signaled the need for air. He pulled back immediately, gulping in oxygen and stoically refusing to panic.

 

“Kensei?” Hiro’s concern was tender, infuriating.

 

“Why do you still call me that?” he snapped. “It’s a made-up name, Hiro.”

 

“I know. But it suits you.”

 

“I’m no saint.” Adam tore at Hiro’s shirt until his shoulder was exposed, and then he bit into the smooth line of Hiro’s neck. Hiro’s hips pressed up against him, the hardness of his erection bumping against Adam’s.

 

“But you didn’t deserve what I did to you. Ah—.” Hiro gasped as Adam shoved a cold hand down the front of his pants. Adam grasped Hiro roughly while worrying his teeth on his shoulder again.

 

“Yes I did,” Adam whispered. “I’m a bad man. So why are you even here?”

 

Hiro focused his attention on Adam’s hand, which had begun to tug roughly at his cock, and ignored the question.

 

Adam leaned close to Hiro’s ear. “I died, Hiro. Not once, not a dozen times, but again and again and again.” He slid his clothed erection against Hiro’s leg. “Let’s see how you like it.”

 

He wrapped his right hand around Hiro’s throat, just under his chin, carefully settling it in just the right spot, and pressed down just a little, just enough to give him a taste. Hiro’s eyes grew wide, but he didn’t struggle, didn’t squint and stop time.

 

“Do you have any idea what it feels like to be gasping for breath, knowing there won’t be any air? That your lungs will be screaming, and your vision will black out, but there’s nothing you can do to stop it?”

 

He rutted against Hiro’s leg, sliding his left hand along Hiro’s cock in the same rhythm. Hiro drew in a shallow breath—all that could force through his constricted throat—and then Adam pressed down a little harder.

 

“And all you can see is that darkness about to wash over you, and there’s not a damn thing you can do to fight it.”

 

Hiro’s mouth worked soundlessly, trying to draw in breath. When he couldn’t get it, he bucked against Adam’s hand on his throat. Adam held firm.

 

“There’s a feeling of helplessness so strong. You can rage against it all you want, but it will do you absolutely no good.”

 

Hiro’s hands reached up to claw at his throat. His cock was painfully hard in Adam’s hand.

 

“And you know the worst part? The very worst part?” Adam rode faster against his leg, and increased his stroking of Hiro’s cock at the same pace. “You know you deserve it. For your betrayal.”

 

Hiro writhed against Adam frantically. Adam squeezed harder around Hiro’s throat and pressed a kiss to his lips. Then he felt Hiro jerk in his hand, coming with a powerful spasm. He let go of Hiro’s throat, and came to the hoarse, wet sounds of Hiro gulping in wonderful, life-giving air.


End file.
